The invention relates to signal processing systems and to a signal processing method.
The increasing need for high data rates raises the requirements on high-speed communication systems. For today's communication systems flexible transmitters based on digital-to-analog converters (DACs) are desirable. They are able to vary the modulated bandwidth and the modulation format of the transmitted signal. The performance of these devices is determined by their bandwidth and their sample rate.
However, analog components of a DAC impose limitations on the total bandwidth achievable by such a device such that systems using multiple parallelized (interleaved) DACs have been developed. Interleaving the DAC output signals may be carried out in the time or in the frequency regime. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,535,394 describes a hardware setup for frequency interleaving. However, the quality of the output signal of the system may be restricted due to system impairments.